


The Arcana Modern AU

by kris_writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, College romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_writes/pseuds/kris_writes
Summary: A collection of ficlets from my Arcana modern AU featuring Julian Devorak & my MC, Finnegan Lightwood.





	1. Asra.

Finn took a deep breath as he pushed open the hulking doors to the frat house, a wall of terrible, booming music hitting him the second he stepped inside.

He immediately headed for the makeshift bar in the kitchen, shoving his way through a sea of gyrating bodies and grabbing one of the plastic red cups, emptying half of the contents of the flask he had tucked in his leather jacket into it.

He drank the whiskey quickly as if it were soda, the cool burn that hit the back of his throat almost soothing. He had to show his face tonight, had to prove that he was fine, fucking  _fantastic_ , even.

Word of his and Clover’s ‘amicable’ breakup had obviously gotten out, numerous pairs of eyes falling upon him as he found a wall to lean against in the common room, the unmistakable (and definitely not subtle) whispering beginning.

“He looks so sad.” One girl sighed, her overly made-up eyes practically bulging out of her skull as she stared at him from the sofa.

“I’d happily cheer him up. Damn, what was Clover thinking?” Her equally as nasal friend added.

He sighed, taking another drawn-out sip from his cup. He was sad, but he also wasn’t. Him and Clover were great together, but they were better as friends. Plus, she deserved better than him, way better. He would mourn the loss of their intimacy, but all that mattered is that she would still be in his life.

Someone loudly sat down in the armchair beside him, Finn not bothering to turn to look until that someone sighed loudly, nudging him with their foot. “So, are you the one everyone’s talking about?”

Finn scoffed, opening his mouth to say something witty in response, but as he laid eyes upon the pretty, white haired boy that occupied the chair, he froze, finding that he’d lost the ability to speak.

He was, quite possibly, the most beautiful creature Finn had ever laid eyes on. The boy blinked at him slowly, the music seemingly getting quieter, everything else around him fading, dull in comparison.

He was lean and muscular, the defined lines of his chest and abdomen almost indecently on show through the deep ( _deep_ ) V of his shirt, his skin the most stunning shade of deep, tawny brown. The shock of silver-white hair atop his head was casually messy, thick curls framing his perfectly symmetrical features.

Finn cleared his throat, stepping forward to take a seat upon the arm of the chair, lured in by a pair of startling, violet eyes. “Yep. I’m the sap who got dumped,” he sighed, fixing his gaze upon the mysterious boy.

The boy smirked, flashing a set of dimples, because  _of course_  he had freaking dimples. “Well, you seem fine to me,” he said, his voice steady,  _warm_. “More than fine, in fact,” he purred, those bright eyes sweeping over him hungrily.

Finn stared at him in disbelief, appreciating the boldness, his  _flirting_. He huffed a laugh, fighting a rare flush of heat that threatened to bloom across his cheeks.

The boy tucked his legs up onto the chair, reaching over to swipe Finn’s drink from him with elegant fingers. He brought the cup to his nose, sniffing and humming, obviously appreciating the contents as he took a sip, handing it back to Finn empty.

“So, wanna get out of here?”

He stood up, and he was a good few inches shorter than Finn, but the way he carried himself was enthralling, commanding, making him seem so much taller. They smiled at each other, dimples flashing upon his cheeks again.

Finn bit his lip. “You’re serious?”

The boy shrugged, a crooked grin crossing perfect (holy  _fuck_  so perfect) lips. “I am if you say yes.”

Finn nodded, the decision an easy one, no second guessing required. Suddenly, a warm hand had grabbed his arm and was leading him through the tightly packed crowd, glancing back at him with a sly grin every so often. It was hard to ignore the whispers as they passed, all eyes on Finnegan Lightwood leaving with the mysterious, attractive new student.

The boy lead him to the small clubhouse that sat at the bottom of the garden, scanning the area before dropping to his knees to fiddle with the lock, the door clicking open within a matter of seconds.

“Nice,” Finn chuckled as the boy grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket, tugging him into the room and swiftly pressing him against the wall.

“I’m Asra,” he smirked, eyes firmly fixed on Finn’s, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

Finn watched the movement, feeling a warmth pooling low in the pit of his stomach, an unmistakable heat as the boy,  _Asra_ , pushed his hand into Finn’s hair, tugging lightly as obsidian strands snarled about his fingers.

“Finn.”

Asra rose up onto the balls of his feet, their noses brushing, impossibly long, white lashes kissing the tops of tawny cheeks as he blinked up at him seductively. He smelt faintly of lavender, fresh, welcoming. “Hello, Finn.”

Their mouths met, desperation thick between them as Asra licked deep into his mouth, one hand fisting the front of his shirt, the other still tangled in his hair.

They cleaved together, frenetic, gasping,  _perfect_.

Finn roughly tugged Asra closer, the hard lines of their body flush, not an inch between them. He lightly nipped Asra’s lip, growling low in his throat as Asra pulled back and  _grinned_.

_You’re screwed._


	2. Love at First Sight

Finn sighed, hitching his heavy backpack higher on his shoulder as Portia continued to ramble on about her older brother. 

“He’s tall, taller than you! I mean… he’s kinda shy but in a nice way, you know? He’s really cute, like… in a moody way.” She looked up at him with those big, blue eyes, sighing in defeat. “Look, you can’t brood over Asra forever. He left the frigging country!” 

They sat on a bench in the courtyard, pulling out various study materials. Finn was cursing the day he agreed to tutor the younger girl, he should have known she was too… _bubbly_ for him to stand for too long. 

She huffed loudly, pulling out her phone and furiously typing away. She tucked it back into her bag, chewing on the end of her pen as Finn pushed her study notes in front of her. 

“Page seventeen, chapter 3”

She appeared to be reading, until she slammed her hands on the table, leaning forward and staring him down. “You deserve to be happy, don’t let one shitty relationship ruin your love life! Please jus—“

“I said no, Portia,” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “Plus, it wasn’t a shitty relationship, _that’s_ the problem! It was… great, until it wasn’t.” 

“Leaving like that sounds pretty shitty to me,” she mumbled, almost too quiet for him to hear. She crinkled her nose, rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the textbook. 

Finn went through the motions, helping her with tricky formulas that she could easily solve if she wasn’t so distracted, clicking his fingers when she became more interested in her constantly buzzing phone. 

As their session was coming to an end, something, or _someone_ caught Finn’s eye. A shock of bright auburn hair the first thing that drew his attention, a tall ( _really_ tall) boy heading directly for them, dressed impeccably in tight black jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off an obviously well-toned, _broad_ chest. 

Finn tensed, his body wound tight, his heart doing double time in his chest. The boy had a strange kind of elegance to him, even as he tripped over what appeared to be nothing, his satchel falling from his shoulder and spilling its contents all over the grass.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Finn had leapt from his seat, and was crouched in front of the boy, their fingers brushing as they both reached for the same medical journal. 

Finn recoiled as if he’d been electrocuted, looking up to stare into the most beautiful pair of grey eyes he’d ever seen. A pink flush painted the boys pale cheeks, and Finn was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing, his breath well and truly taken away. 

“T-thanks,” the boy sighed, shaking his head. “It’s okay, I’ve got it.” 

Finn helped him anyway, handing him a dogeared copy of Grey’s Anatomy. “Medical student huh?” 

The boy smiled shyly, nodding. “Yeah, starting to wonder if I’m cut out for it though.” 

He looked sad, defeated. Finn stood with him, watching as long, _long_ fingers pushed a stray curl behind his ear. His lips twitched into a smile, unable to stop himself. This boy really was quite enchanting. 

The redhead’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink, clearly uncomfortable with Finn’s silent scrutiny. “Sorry, I… I tend to say things without thinking and I don’t even know you, but here I am telling you _that_ and…”

“I’m Finn, Finnegan Lightwood. I do, I mean, I _study_ physics.” He stuck his hand out, the boy tentatively shaking it. Finn’s smile grew when their palms touched, his grip lingering just a little longer than what was probably classed as ‘normal’ or ‘appropriate’, but the boy didn’t seem to mind. 

“Finn? Physics, so uhh you must be the tutor my little sister keeps uhm…” 

Finn’s eyes widened, turning to glance back at Portia who was practically bouncing toward them. He turned back to the boy. “So _you’re_ Julian?” 

Portia was gaining on them, her squeals of delight echoing across campus. 

Julian’s shoulders slumped. “Whatever she’s told you, it’s all lies.” 

Finn chuckled. “Well, she said you were tall which,” he gestured at him, “can confirm. She also said you were cute which I can definitely vouch for.” 

His grey eyes widened, that delightful flush still present. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, and it took everything in Finn’s power not to grab him and…

“You guys! It’s about damn time, I’ve been trying to get you to meet _forever_!” 

They both glared at Portia, ignoring her as they turned back to each other. “Look I… I don’t usually uh. Would you like to grab a coffee, like right now?” 

Julian continued to nibble at his lip, a smile forming. He was kind of perfect, his aquiline nose crinkling as his lips quirked at the edges. “I like coffee.” 

Finn smiled, huge and shit-eating, before realising how ridiculous he must look. He cleared his throat. “Cool, cool. Let’s go then…”

Julian nodded, still smiling, still painfully, _devastatingly_ handsome as he waited for Finn to grab his things.

As they walked together towards the coffee shop, all Finn could think was, _Asra who?_


	3. Lucky Now

An immediate continuation of the last chapter. First date. 

* * *

Julian sat at the table, a bundle of nervous energy, his cheeks burning the deepest shade of pink that was humanly possible as he stared at Finn, who was casually leaning against the counter as he waited for their coffee. The girl who was serving him had a flush on her cheeks that almost rivaled Julian’s, giggling as she fluttered her eyelashes at the leather-jacket clad boy. 

 _I feel you there._  

He was fighting the urge to grab his books and run for the nearest exit, unable to fathom how he would survive the inevitably awkward (on his part) conversation with the boy who was _definitely_ too handsome to be a real human. 

Finn wandered over, two steaming cups of black coffee in his hands and set them down, taking a seat opposite him. Finn glanced up through impossibly long, dark lashes, offering a crooked grin as they sat in silence. He was so painfully _beautiful_  it something sparked deep in Julian’s chest. 

“So, I’m sorry to say that Portia might have taken away all the usual conversation starters.”   


“Because she’s told you every inane fact about me,“ Julian scoffed, rolling his eyes and sinking a little lower in his chair.   


Finn’s smile widened. “Pretty much. I feel like I’ve known you forever, which isn’t the worst thing in the world.” 

Julian cleared his throat, fiddling with the handle of his mug. “She uh… she told me quite a lot about you too.” 

“Oh no,” he sighed, his nose crinkling.  


“ _Uhm_! Good things, only good things.” Julian lifted his mug to hide the definitely ridiculous grin that had crossed his lips.   


Finn leaned forward, reaching to place his hand upon Julian’s, his skin warm, sending sparks floating through his veins. “Then we better think of other things to talk about. At least we can skip the boring first date fact sharing mission.”   


“This… this is a _date_?” Julian whispered, his fingers twitching beneath Finn’s palm.   


Finn chuckled, quirking a perfect brow. “Do you _want_ it to be?” 

 _You’re… screwed._  

Julian couldn’t help but smile as those strange, golden eyes burned into his. “Yes… _yes_.” 

From that moment, Julian managed to relax a little. They proceeded to get through three cups of coffee, sharing weird facts that Portia would never have been able to divulge. Finn was disarming, but as they exited the coffee shop Julian began to see his carefully constructed facade crumbling. 

“So, will you read _my_ fortune?”   


Finn rolled his eyes, an almost shy smile crossing perfect ( _so perfect_ ) lips as he bumped their shoulders together. “Don’t tease.” 

“I’m not! Why… why do you say that?”   


“Well, some people have uhh made fun of me for the whole tarot thing. So I’m always a little hesitant, you know?”   


Julian edged closer, his hands shoved in his pockets. “I would never make fun of you for that. It’s… cool, really. So, _will you_?” 

Finn dropped his gaze, raven hair falling in his face, making Julian want to just reach and grab and kiss _and._.. 

“For you, anything,” Finn grinned, that cocky smirk firmly back in place. “Uhh, this is you, right?” He pointed at the building, Julian’s building. 

Julian bit his lip, not wanting the night to end… ever. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, gazing up at the stars, acutely aware of Finn getting closer beside him, the creak of his leather jacket tugging him back to reality. 

Finn’s eyes were on his when he plucked up the courage to actually _look_ at him. He was close, _so fucking close_ , his tongue flicking out to swipe across his bottom lip, cheeks flushed from the cold. 

“Yes, uhhhh this is me. So, today… tonight was great. Like, _really_ great and I—” 

Julian made a broken noise as Finn stopped his relentless mumbling with a kiss.

It felt like he’d been waiting for this moment forever, Finn’s lips, Finn’s quiet but,  _fuck_ ,so sexy little moans, Finn’s hand reaching up to tangle in red curls, Finn’s _everything_. 

Julian reached up to cup the sharp line of his jaw, tracing his cheeks with the pad of his thumb, his other hand tentatively resting upon his hip, gently pulling him closer. 

Finn nipped at his bottom lip and he lost all sense of… _everything_ , a helpless, broken whine escaping his lips as Finn swiped his tongue over the bite. He fisted his white t-shirt, tugging him close, _closer,_ hips helplessly writhing against Finn’s _._  


He whimpered as they parted, Finn pulling away, hand still laced in his hair, foreheads pressed together. “Woah, Julian, I… _woah_.” 

Was he… did he make Finnegan Lightwood _speechless_? 

“Yeah, woah. I _uhhh,_ I agree.”   


Finn removed his hand from his hair, his fingers lightly brushing his cheek as he did so. He grabbed Julian’s hand, squeezing once before stepping away. “Goodnight, Julian. I’ll call you, is that okay?” 

“ _Yes please_ ,” Julian mumbled, his voice broken, his head swimming, cloudy.   


Finn released his hand almost reluctantly, his touch lingering. He smiled softly, walking backwards _slowly_ , eyes still firmly fixed on Julian until he eventually turned and disappeared in the darkness. 

Julian fumbled to find his keys in his coat pocket, his fingers trembling. When he was safe inside his room he pulled out his phone, typing a quick message to Portia. 

_I owe you._


	4. Red Light Special

_Clover belongs to@asrekt_

 

* * *

 

 

**19:37 - Finnegan:**   _Do you uhhh have any candles I can borrow?_  
**19:45 - Clover:** _No. Also, hi? And w h a t?_  
**19:47 - Finnegan:** _Shit. I’m staying over Julian’s._  
**19:48 - Clover:** _And what, dipshit?_  
**19:49 - Clover:** _Wait_  
**19:50 - Clover:** _You mean you haven’t... oh boy. OH BOY. Are you okay?  
**19:51 - Clover:** CANDLES? Finn... ARE you okay? _  
**19:52 - Finnegan:** _NO I’m not okay. Are you free for an ill-advised drink?_  
**19:54 - Clover:** _Has a demon taken residence in your body?_  
**19:55 - Finnegan:** _HA. Fuck you. I’m just nervous. About that drink?_  
**19:57 - Clover:** _‘Nervous’ says the boy who's convinced me to do some pretty questionable things in the time I’ve known you. Pull yourself together!_  
**19:58 - Finnegan:** _This is different!_  
**20:00 - Clover:** _Oh. Still really hurt over what happened with Asra, aren’t you?  
_**20:02 - Finnegan:** _I hate you.  
_**20:03 - Clover:** _I love you too. Go get him, tiger._

 

* * *

 

 

Two months, six days. That’s how long Finn had been ‘dating’ Julian Devorak, and he was going crazy, his fist currently hovering over his door, foot impatiently tapping on the ground. He knocked, instantly regretting it. Maybe if he just ran and...

The door opened, and all of Finn’s unwarranted nerves fluttered away the second those grey eyes met his gold. His lips quirked into an easy smile, so pathetically in love he was, well...  _pathetic_. “Hey.” 

Julian grinned, stepping aside to let him in. “Hey.” 

Finn hadn’t been here before, walking around the room, surveying his surroundings. He trailed his finger along the edge of his desk, noting the pages and pages of ineligible scribbles and drawings littered on it’s surface. 

Julian stood in silence, watching him and fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. The room was nice, bigger than Finn’s, fitting a small sofa, a number of well-stocked bookshelves and a rather sizable bed with space to spare. Julian took a seat on the sofa, pouring two tumblers of whiskey; Finn’s favorite. 

Finn removed his leather jacket, chucking it onto the floor and taking a seat next to Julian, taking the glass he offered. “Cheers,” he grinned, taking a swig, then another. He laughed as Julian’s nose crinkled as he sipped the amber liquid, he  _was_  more of a red wine guy afterall. 

Finn edged closer, both of them tense and fully aware of what tonight meant, what  _‘stay the night’_ obviouslysuggested. They’d been skirting around it for too long, both of them wound  _tight_  and ready to pop at any second. Finn hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time, that persistent, nervous flutter deep in his stomach a constant anytime they were together. 

Finn swallowed thickly, reaching to pry the glass from Julian’s hand, placing it on the table. He ran his hand up Julian’s thigh, leaning closer,  _so close_ he could count the freckles that danced across his nose, his cheeks. Then, he kissed him, kissed him like he was  _starving_ , needed it to survive. 

Julian groaned against his mouth, pressing into him gratefully, the tension falling away like a curtain, his hands trailing down Finn’s chest to tug at the hem of his t-shirt, fingers brushing a sliver of exposed skin. 

“Bed?” 

Finn nodded. “ _Bed_.” 

 

* * *

 

 

They both scrambled to remove shoes, socks as they fell towards the mattress, Julian laying on his back, chest heaving as Finn crawled over him, his thigh firmly planted between Julian’s legs. Julian reached for his t-shirt again, pushing up the hem, staring up at him in awe as Finn assisted him with tugging it over his head. 

Long, elegant fingers traced each muscle as Finn undid his shirt, pushing it open to get his hands on that broad, perfect chest. He leaned in, lips leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses from the column of his throat, right down to the coarse trail of hair that dipped below his jeans. Julian groaned, arching up toward him, hooking a leg around Finn’s thigh and hauling him closer.

Finn smiled, looking up at him through long lashes. “What do you like?” 

Julian bit his lip, the flush that kissed his cheeks now spreading along his chest. “I’ve thought about, I mean, I  _think_  about you uhhh...” 

Finn paused for just a moment, before tugging at the zipper of Julian’s trousers, popping the button and pulling them down, revealing the deep arching wings of his hipbones. Julian’s erection strained against his briefs, the mere sight of it making Finn groan, fingers grabbing to push them off, hands gripping his hips, pinning him. He looked up again, deciding that Julian, in this moment, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Do you have--”

“Yes,” Julian interrupted. “I  _have_ ,” he stuttered, his voice beginning to crack. “Come here.” 

Finn made a noise akin to a growl as he crawled back up Julian’s body, pressing himself down, their bodies flush,  _warm_. Julian fumbled with Finn’s jeans, pushing them, along with his briefs, down, Finn kicking them aside and grinding down once, the hot,  _hard_  lines of their bodies pressed close. 

_Okay. Naked. Bed. Julian. Oh boy..._

There was no need for this feeling of dread that had made itself at home in the pit of his stomach, they’d done... stuff, just not  _this_.  _This_  was a whole other ballgame. 

Finn bent to kiss Julian as he curled his fingers around Finn’s cock and stroked him, his hand perfect,  _tight_ , the pleasure sending a shiver down Finn’s spine. Julian broke the kiss, pressing his lips to Finn’s ear. “ _Iwantyouinsideme._ ” 

Finn’s hips stuttered up into Julian’s fist as those words made themselves at home in his brain, burrowing and repeating and...  _fuck_. “Shit, Julian.” 

Julian awkwardly twisted, reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out an unmistakable foil packet and a plastic bottle, blushing as he handed them to Finn. “Now,  _please_.”  

Finn wasn’t one to ignore a request, especially when he’d asked so nicely. He sat back, placed between Julian’s beautifully parted thighs and tore the foil packet open, hissing as the condom slid on easily. He closed his eyes, trying to regain some sense of composure for a second, already  _so_  dangerously on the brink of embarrassing himself. 

When he opened his eyes, Julian was looking at him with a desperate sort of hunger, those grey eyes eclipsed by blown-black pupils, kiss-reddened bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he,  _fuck_ , stroked himself. Finn growled, the noise rumbling deep in his throat as he coated his fingers with slick, placing one hand on Julian’s bent knee, one finger sliding inside easy, so hot and tight and  _god._  

Julian groaned, so bloody _perfect_ as he arched his back, long fingers twisting into the bedsheet. Finn added a second digit, then a third, Julian finally relaxing for him, squirming as Finn crooked his fingers, beckoning inside him. 

“Finn,  _please_ , now...” he whimpered, red hair fanned out in a halo around his head, stark and  _bright_ against the white pillow. Finn propped one of Julian’s legs over his shoulder, and then carefully, so, painfully  _slowly_  pushed inside.

He bit his lip as he pushed deeper into tight,  _so fucking_   _tight_  and hot and perfect Julian, trying to stem the overwhelming urge to come already. Julian’s deep, steady breaths helped him focus as he finally began to move, gently rocking in and out, pressing a kiss to the inside of Julian’s thigh. “Are you okay?” 

Julian nodded, apparently unable to form words, crying out as Finn rolled his hips and pushed _deep_. Finn thought he’d had good sex before,  _great_  sex, even, but this was on another level. He couldn’t put his finger on  _why,_  but as their bodies rocked, their mouths pressed together when he leaned forward, his hand fisting Julian’s cock, he lost the ability to care.

Julian keened softly, snaking his arms around Finn’s neck, pulling him close, their lips meeting once again, tongues slick, perfect. Finn’s hips stuttered in a final thrust before the world whited-out around him, stars bursting behind his eyelids as that delicious,  _hot_ , pulsing release tore through him.  

“Oh _god_ ,” Julian moaned, Finn’s teeth sinking into his shoulder as he came back to reality, Julian spilling his own release over Finn’s fingers, onto his stomach. 

Finn pressed his face into Julian’s sweat-slick neck, Julian’s fingers tracing the knobs of his spine delicately. Then, he kissed Julian, again and again and again, every nerve, every cell sinking into him, deep and  _delicious_. 

“Okay, lets... do that all the time.” 

Julian smiled up at him, brushing away a lock of hair that had plastered itself to his sweaty forehead. “Please.” 

The last time he’d felt this close to someone, allowed himself to be exposed,  _open_ , he’d been hurt, almost to the point where he didn’t think he could be repaired. But now, with Julian reaching for him, so fucking devastating and  _here_ , he realized that he’d been wrong, and that this was a person that could make him whole again. 

He gazed down at Julian, three little words thick on the tip of his tongue, begging to be spoken. Instead, he kissed him again, thinking them instead.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._


	5. On The Hotline

Phone Sex prompt

* * *

 

Finn fell back onto the bed, smiling as he gazed around the room, the walls of his old, childhood bedroom lined with retro movie posters.

His aunt hadn’t touched a thing in the house since his parents died, and for the first time he was grateful to return and have those memories. He thought about eventually bringing Julian here, introducing him to what was left of his family.

As if Julian was reading Finn’s mind, his phone began to chirp. He smiled as he arched his hips to retrieve it from his back pocket, the screen lighting up with an indecent picture of a flushed and shirtless Julian.

“Hey you.”

Julian yawned, chuckling an apology. “Hey. Sorry, tired! Didn’t expect you to answer that fast.”

There was a quiet creaking sound in the background, and Finn grinned at the thought of Julian settling into bed, his feet dangling over the end of the mattress.

“What can I say, I’m a fast guy,” he quipped, eliciting a chuckle from Julian.” I miss you. It’s so quiet here,” he sighed, sandwiching the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tugged off his jeans, sliding under the covers. “How’s life on campus without me?”

Julian sighed dramatically. “Unbearable. I… fuck, I miss you so much. I’ve uhhh, I’ve become so used to your company.” His voice lowered. “My bed feels very empty.”

Finn bit his bottom lip, shifting against the mattress as that familiar heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. “Yeah? Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

He was met with silence. “Julian?”

“I… don’t worry, it’s stupid,” Julian said quietly, his voice husky, low.

“Come on, it’s me. You can tell me anything.”

Julian whimpered, the noise sending sparks flickering over Finn’s skin, making him  _hot_ , curious. “Oh?  _Oh_.”

“Yeah. Fuck… I  _miss_  you, Finnegan.” Julian’s voice broke when he said his name, a desperate edge to it, the sound of softly rasping fabric following as he fidgeted.

Finn could almost see it if he closed his eyes; Julian bare and beautiful, spread beneath rumpled sheets, a swirl of colour painting pale cheeks, auburn hair fanned out on the white pillow like a halo.

 _Fuck_.

He was hard just thinking about it, his fingers already dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers. “Touch yourself.”

Julian spluttered, the noise of his phone hitting the mattress making Finn laugh. He listened as he fumbled to pick it up, his breath heavy again through the earpiece.

“Do it. Touch yourself, I’m… I’m doing it too.”

“O-okay,” Julian squeaked, then, another rustle of fabric followed by a low, throaty moan. “I’m doing it, I’m… I’m imagining it’s you.”

He managed to paint quite an evocative picture with those few simple words, Finn able to envision the way those long,  _long_  fingers would be curled elegantly around his length. “Yes…”

“Finn…” Julian whined.

Finn knew this would be killing him, those cheeks surely flaring a beautiful vivid scarlet by now, and that only made Finn harder,  _hotter._  “Come on, you’re doing so well. Tell me how it feels.”

“Are you… are you naked?”

Finn hummed, thrusting up into his fist. “Yes, yes I am.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Julian groaned, husky and delicious in his ear, his breath coming in quick pants.

Finn set an easy pace, his fingers slick with precome, so easy now to imagine that it was Julian he was sliding into. The thought made him groan helplessly, that tightness in his abdomen beginning to unfurl as he closed his eyes  _tight_ , picturing Julian writhing beneath him, his heavy breathing erratic in his ear.

“Finn…  _Finnegan_ ,” Julian mumbled, the words muffled against what Finn could only assume was his pillow. “You… I’m…  _god_.”

“Tell me exactly what you’re doing, I need to know.”

Julian keened softly. “I’m… my fingers” he whispered, then, because he obviously wanted to kill Finn, “I’m imagining you fucking me. It’s not enough, not the same.”

 _Shit_.

“I wish I was there. I wish…  _I wish_. I would pin you to that mattress, fuck you until you couldn’t see straight.”

Julian cried out, his stuttering, strangled gasps enough to tell Finn that he’d come, the soft, purring whimper that followed coaxing Finn to stroke faster.

He squeezed the base of his cock as he came, hot and sticky over his stomach, Julian’s name falling from parted lips.

There was a moment of silence, a beat passing between them as they caught their breath. “Well,” Julian sighed, “I’ve never done  _that_  before.”

Finn shook the post-orgasmic haze from his mind, grinning like an idiot. “Me either, actually. There’s a first for everything, I guess.” He reached over to grab his discarded t-shirt, cleaning himself up.

Julian laughed, still slightly breathless and definitely beautiful. “Huh… now I just want you here more.”

“Ready for round two so soon?” Finn teased.

“No, I… I mean… I’d just like to uhhh…”

Finn smiled softly, closing his eyes as he curled onto his side, reaching out to rest his palm upon the vacant space beside him. “I know. I wish I could hold you right now. I sleep terribly without you.”

A long, drawn-out sigh rang out from the speaker as Finn placed the phone on the pillow. “Same. Though, I’m a notorious insomniac anyway, I suppose. Why don’t you tell me about your day?”

They lay like that for hours, wrapped up in separate beds, miles apart as idle fingers traced the empty space beside them where they wished the other lay. They talked until Finn eventually drifted off, the soothing sound of his sleepy breaths lulling Julian into his own deep slumber.


	6. From The Past

Finn ignored the vibration of his phone the first time it went off, instead choosing to gaze lovingly at Julian as he fussed with opening a rather stubborn bottle of red wine. It would help if he was using a corkscrew instead of a knife, but Finn quite enjoyed listening to him curse under his breath, his lips curled into a snarl.

After his phone had buzzed four times he thought he’d better check it, whoever was texting him obviously had something important, or annoying, to say. When he saw Clover’s name flashing, a series of missed calls and texts, he quickly unlocked it to see what all the fuss was about.

 **21:10 - Clover:**  Answer your GODDAMN phone asshole!

 **21:14 - Clover:**  Asra is back. I repeat, ASRA IS BACK. As in… outside your dorm right this second, asking where you are.

Finn blanched, feeling sick to his stomach, his fingers beginning to shake. Asra, the enchanting boy who’d put his heart back together, then shattered it into millions of jagged pieces, leaving without a word.

He looked up at Julian, trying to decide what to say, what to  _do_

_Hey, babe? The man who I was totally head-over-heels for who is basically the living embodiment of perfection and who left me a broken man has suddenly just turned up looking for me, likely assuming I’d be waiting for him because, oh hey, he’s kind of super chilled-out and aloof and probably thinks that him leaving without so much as a ‘see ya’ then appearing eight months later is ‘exciting’._

”Finn, what is it? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Julian chuckled, pouring himself a large glass of wine that definitely had bits of cork floating in it.

”Yeah, a ghost from my past,” Finn mumbled, closing his eyes and trying to think of the best way forward. Maybe him and Julian could run away? Start a life in the mountains? Being a lumberjack is lucrative, right?

”What did you say?” Julian sidled up to him, pressing a kiss to his temple and snaking a hand around his waist.

Finn took a deep breath, ready to spill, ready to lay out his painful past, open the wound that had been festering. He could pretend that Asra didn’t hurt him, but he’d just be a filthy, rotten liar. He loved Julian, more than anything,  _anyone_ , but there was a lot of unresolved shit that still lingered, all thanks to the boy with pretty, violet eyes.

”Julian, I need to te—“

A loud knock at the door cut him off, Julian rolling his eyes at the interruption as he walked to open it. Finn’s heart was actively trying to vacate his body as a shock of white hair came into view, Asra looking bewildered at the sight of the tall, attractive redhead that greeted him.

Finn winced as Asra’s gaze met his, his lips set in a thin line as he took in the sight before him, the candles, the wine, the fact that Finn was rocking a pretty killer bedhead, the pieces clearly slotting into place, everything about it screaming ‘date night’.

”Can I help you? Are you lost?” Julian said, trying to catch Asra’s gaze, but he stared right through him, right at Finn.

Finn stepped forward. “Julian, this is Asra. My uhhh… my ex.” Finn noticed Asra wince at his words, his brow furrowing, eyes confused and inherently sad.

All Julian could manage was a polite, “Oh,” stepping back as Finn lightly touched his back in n attempt at being reassuring.

”What are you doing here?”

Asra smiled sadly, shrugging, still so effortlessly,  _annoyingly_ beautiful. Finn noticed that his hair was longer, soft curls resting upon lean shoulders, the gold necklace that Finn had bought him still sitting pride of place around his neck. “I… I just wanted to say hi,” he lied.

”You honestly didn’t expect me to wait for you? With how you left it, or just… left full stop.” Finn felt himself growing angry, Julian’s hand coming to rest between his shoulder blades, his touch soothing, grounding. “I’ve moved on, Asra. I’m sorry.”

Asra nodded, fingers idly toying with the edge of his too-long sleeves. “I understand. I’m happy for you, and… I’m sorry.”

Finn huffed. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to be nice.”

Asra smirked, shaking off the obvious hurt and shrugging once more. “I really am happy for you, Finnegan. He’s quite lovely,” he sighed, eyeing Julian appreciatively.

Julian turned a delightful shade of red, fixing his gaze on anything but Asra.

”I can see why you like him,” Asra laughed, picking up the ragged leather suitcase that sat at his feet. “See you around,” he winked, his gaze lingering on Finn for a moment before he turned, disappearing down the hallway.

Finn sighed a breath of relief as he closed the door, pressing himself up against it as he turned to face Julian, a sheepish look upon his face. “Sorry.”

” _That_  is your ex?” Julian screeched, looking utterly perplexed, and maybe a little bit turned on.


	7. Wicked

Julian yelped as a pair of hands appeared from nowhere, dragging him into the cubicle, the door locking with a  _click_.

He was swiftly shoved against the cold, tiled wall, a broad,  _strong_ chest pinning him there. His senses were overwhelmed, the sweet smell of alcohol, leather and  _Finn_  filling his nostrils as a hungry bruise was sucked into the hollow of his throat.

“I want to make you feel good,” Finn whispered, fingers playing with the button on Julian’s jeans, the loud  _zrrrp_  of his zipper being pulled down echoing in the tiny space. “Do you want that?”

“I want,” Julian began, his voice breaking mid-word. He groaned as Finn’s hand pandered between his thighs, palming his cock through tented briefs.

Finn let out a raspy moan, fixing determined golden eyes upon his startled silver. “ _God_ , Julian, you’re so hard already.”

Julian simply nodded, all coherent thoughts having vacated his brain, the drinks he’d had starting to take effect, washing away his inhibitions as Finn caught his lips in a sloppy, hungry kiss. He tasted like whiskey, and Julian pushed long fingers into his obsidian locks, needing more as he pulled him closer.

The party was loud outside, the music thrumming, obnoxious cheering ringing out, making this moment seem all the more surreal.

Just a few short months ago Julian would have been hunched over his desk studying on a Saturday night. Then, he met Finnegan Lightwood, the infuriatingly perfect and charming rebel who’d stolen his heart and who, apparently (and unsurprisingly) liked to have sex in fraternity toilets.

Julian found it hard to protest as Finn curled talented fingers around his length. “So fucking beautiful,” Finn purred, kissing from his temple down along the sharp line of his jaw,  _growling_  as Julian shamelessly bucked up into his grip.

He dropped to his knees, his eyes never leaving Julian’s as he wrapped his lips around the crown of his cock, teasing with a flick of his tongue before taking him in right down to the root in one swift movement.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Julian gasped, the hot, tight,  _slick_  feel of that mouth around him maddening. His cheeks burned red from both the alcohol and the rare sight of Finn on his knees, his head swimming as white-hot pleasure bloomed at the base of his spine.

He reached down to run his thumb along Finn’s cheek, those unfairly long, dark lashes fluttering as he hummed around him, the vibration of it rolling over Julian, making his eyes roll back in his head.

He was close, Finn expertly unravelling him,  _groaning_  shamelessly as he curled his fingers around the base, stroking in time with the fast bob of his mouth.

“Shit,” Julian whimpered, fingers tightening in his hair in warning, but Finn persisted, even having the nerve to  _smirk_  as Julian came, catching it upon his tongue before greedily swallowing every last drop.

He was definitely going to be the death of Julian, so wonderfully debauched and delicious as he licked his lips, slowly rising to his feet to pin Julian to the wall once again. “So good, Julian.”

Before Julian could even think about forming a sentence, Finn’s mouth was covering his own, the salt-sweet taste of him still warm upon his tongue.

They broke apart, chests heaving, Julian still coming down from what was undoubtedly one of the best orgasms of his life. He bit his lip, reaching for the zipper of Finn’s skin-tight jeans, aching to return the favour.

Finn grabbed his wrist, pulling it up to his lips to press a kiss to his rapidly thrumming pulse. Blown-black pupils stared at him, a smirk crossing his lips as he shook his head. “No,” he mumbled, leaning in to tug Julian’s earlobe between his teeth. “I’m going to fuck you later. Until then, no touching.”

With that, he was gone, the door slamming behind him as he disappeared back into the party. Julian stood, mouth agape, still turned on and turned around as he quickly attempted to make himself look presentable.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, numerous sets of eyes coming to rest upon his disheveled form as he passed with a shameless grin plastered on his face.


	8. Up Against the Wall

They’d barely closed the door to Julian’s room before Finn had him pinned against the wall. 

“Finn,” Julian murmured, his voice quaking,  _wrecked_. Since their encounter in the bathroom at the party they’d been playing a game of cat and mouse, heated glances from across the room, fingers brushing as they passed in corridors. 

Julian was, quite literally, desperate for it, for  _him,_ and Finn knew it. 

Finn smirked, dragging his knuckles along Julian’s jaw, those heavy-lidded golden eyes regarding him with such intensity Julian was positive his clothes were about to incinerate. Just…  _poof_. 

Julian’s hips helplessly bucked as Finn wrapped his fingers around his throat, squeezing just shy of too-tight. He was  _panting_ , panting for more, another rough touch, just… anything Finn was willing to give.

Finn surged closer, his mere presence eclipsing everything, the way he held himself, so sexual and  _powerful_  it made Julian feel dazed, unable to look away. Finn spun him in one, swift motion, Julian’s face pressed up against the wall, his back arching, ready,  _always_  ready. He groaned loudly as Finn yanked his jeans down, taking his briefs with them. The sudden slap of a broad palm upon his flank stole the breath from his lungs, a welcome sting of pain radiating in it’s wake. He practically tore Julian’s shirt from his shoulders, his own clothes hitting the floor seconds later.

“Stay right there, just like that,” Finn purred, his breath warm in his ear, laced with whiskey. 

He smiled to himself as he heard Finn fumbling in Julian’s bedside table, hissing as a slick digit stroked down between his cheeks the second he reappeared, circling his entrance before pushing inside. Finn’s other hand gripped his waist  _hard_ , keeping him in place, as if he would even dream of going anywhere.  

He was so hard, so  _fucking_  hard and desperate and definitely going mad as another finger was inserted, stretching and curling and…  _fuck_. Finn pressed in, his now-naked chest flush with Julian’s back, warmth radiating off him as he brushed his lips over Julian’s shoulder, biting down.

Julian cried out, positive he was about to crawl out of his skin as Finn replaced his fingers with his cock, surging forward and sheathing himself with one expert thrust of his hips. He stilled as Julian adjusted around him, waiting for the go-ahead in the form of a weak nod to begin moving. 

He laughed, a throaty, beautiful noise as he began to thrust, his hips driving Julian into the wall. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all night.” He reached for Julian’s hand, their palms splayed flat upon the plasterboard, his other hand reaching to curl around Julian’s length.  

Julian nodded, closing his eyes,  _shuddering,_ already so wonderfully fit to burst that it was embarrassing. He idly wondered if it was natural for someone to make you feel this good, this complete. They fit together in more ways than one, Finn the ying to his yang, the push to his pull. 

He helplessly twisted his hips, canting forward and up into Finn’s fist. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpered, the hot, perfect blaze of friction twinned with the slick glide of Finn’s hips feeling so, so blindingly  _good._ He turned his head, desperate to feel Finn’s lips upon his own,exhaling sharply as Finn growled low in his throat in warning as he pushed back _._

Their gaze locked, Finn’s gold eyes blown almost completely black, and Julian was positive his would be the same. “Kiss me,” he groaned, Finn flicking his tongue out to wet his lips before he surged in, crushing their mouths together in a desperate, messy kiss. A broad palm slid down over Julian’s ass, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise as he hungrily licked into his mouth, the alcohol-sweet taste of him delicious.  

“Are you going to come for me, my love?” Finn whispered, lips still pressed close to Julian’s, Julian’s heart lurching in his chest at the sound of that casual endearment. He smiled, nodding, feeling dizzy, lightheaded. “God, you’re so beautiful, Julian.”

Finn had promised that he’d fuck him, and he was definitely a man of his word, Julian already so utterly wrecked, and he hadn’t even come yet. 

 “ _Mine_ ,” Finn growled, his lips a brand upon Julian’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” Julian laughed, definitely driven insane, definitely bloody  _mad_. “Yours.” 

Finn shuddered at the sound of those words, burying his fingers deep in mussed red curls and  _tugging_ , pulling his head back to bare the pale column of Julian’s throat, to suck and bite and  _claim_ as his thrusts became uneven, the tell-tale sign of him getting close, losing his steady rhythm. 

“You have no idea what you do to me when you’re like this, do you?” 

Finn stroked him in time with his waning thrusts, finally coaxing Julian’s release out of him, Julian’s head slamming into the wall as he came with a wordless shout, his orgasm rocking through him as he spilled out over Finn’s curled fist. 

“I love you,” Finn murmured, his voice  _low_ , rumbling as he followed Julian over the edge, his hips stuttering as he came, teeth sinking into Julian’s neck, his tongue swiftly licking away the sting. 

They stood like that for a moment, both panting, chests heaving as they tried to remember their own names, before Finn broke the silence with a husky laugh, his whole body shaking as he ran his hands over Julian’s sweat-slicked sides. “Oh, fuck.  _Fuck_  that was good.” 

He wrapped his arms around Julian’s waist and tugged him to the floor, both of them falling in a naked heap of tangled, sticky limbs. Julian snorted a laugh as Finn pinned him to the floor, hovering over him with a shit-eating grin before peppering his face with kisses. Julian twined his arms around Finn’s neck, pulling him in to press their foreheads together, silver locking with gold as he stared adoringly up at him. “Wow.”

“Is that all you have to say?”

Julian hummed, contemplating his answer playfully before Finn prodded him in the ribs. Julian yelped, laughing, still light-headed, basking in  _Finn_. “Love you.” 

Finn smiled that crooked smile that made Julian weak at the knees, leaning in to press their lips together. 


	9. Swipe Right

Alkar belongs to [ondriaprice](ondriaprice.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

 

“Hmmmm no.” 

“Really? He’s cute.”

Julian shook his head, tickling Finn’s cheek with messy auburn locks as he did so. “Nope.” 

Finn snorted, swiping to the next profile. “You know, I think your standards are too high,” he sighed, nudging Julian in the ribs. 

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my boyfriend is the most handso– _ohhh wait_! Go back!” He scrambled to sit up, almost punching the phone out of Finn’s hands with a flailing arm. “Oh my god! It’s…”

“No, it can’t be,” Finn crinkled his nose, squinting at the small screen as he tried to make sense of the out-of-focus picture, recognizing the unmistakable red chrysanthemum tattoo that trailed along his neck and down his incredibly impressive torso. “Well I’ll be damned…”

Julian snatched the phone from his hands and proceeded to like every single one of his pictures, giggling as Finn protested loudly, managing to escape his grasp long enough to type out a quick hello. He pressed send, throwing the phone at Finn’s chest. “Oops, my finger slipped.” 

Finn groaned, though he quickly became distracted by a rather interesting shirtless picture of Alkar, his thumbs hooked into indecently low-hanging jogging bottoms. “Uhm,” he mumbled, Julian nuzzling back into the crook of his arm. “He’s… quite nice, isn’t he?” 

Finn’s phone pinged, and they both yelped, Finn dropping the phone beneath the sheets between them. “He sent me a picture!” 

Julian’s eyes comically widened, and he practically climbed into Finn’s lap to get a closer look, both of them holding their breath as Finn pressed ‘open’. 

It was a rather artistic picture of his torso, taken from a high angle where you could just about see his mouth, his bottom lip seductively tugged between his teeth. They both hummed their appreciation, making sure they thoroughly studied the hard, dipping lines of his muscles, the vivd red ink of his tattoo beautiful upon deep, tawny skin. The most interesting part of the photo, however, was the fact that Alkar had his hand firmly shoved inside his boxers.

“ _Oh my_. He uhhh knows about you and I, yes?” 

Finn nodded, still transfixed. “I guess so, I mean… he does seem like the type that wouldn’t mind though? You know… adventurous, brooding.” 

Julian smirked, pressing a kiss to Finn’s jaw. “How would you feel about uhh… sending him a picture in return? I mean… it’s very kind of him to send us one, don’t you think?” 

“I love you, you awful man,” Finn laughed, quickly sitting up to tug his t-shirt over his head. “Let’s do this.” 

Julian whimpered at the sight of him, cheeks flushing right on cue. His t-shirt joined Finn’s on the floor, both of them laughing like idiots as they concocted a ridiculous, yet  _actually_  kind of hot pose, Finn with a protective arm around Julian’s shoulders. Julian leaned in close, biting his lip as he tried to stifle a laugh, sticking his hand inside Finn’s pyjama bottoms suggestively. 

The picture wasn’t terrible, in fact they were  _quite_  proud of themselves, studying it intently before Finn gathered the courage to press send. “It’s gone, It’s done. I… regret everything.” 

Julian rolled his eyes, idly drawing patterns upon Finn’s bare chest. “It’s fine, he’ll probably be too freaked out to–” 

Finn’s phone pinged again, Julian eagerly huddling close once more to see what Alkar had sent, a message this time. 

_What dorm do you live in?_

They stared at each other in disbelief before squealing in delight, Finn quickly locking his phone and putting it  _far_  out of Julian’s reach. “Now, about your hand down my pants…” 


	10. Doctor Love

Finals were coming up, and it was crunch time.

Finn sat in the centre of Julian’s bed surrounded by textbooks and messy pages of notes, positively drowning in theories and equations. He groaned loudly, chewing on the end of his pen as his brain finally began to give up for the night.

He heard footsteps and smiled to himself, ready for a distraction as Julian emerged from the bathroom wearing… a doctors coat?

Finn dropped his pen, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, eyes wide, practically bulging out of his skull. “Oh my god.”

Julian stood in the doorway, clipboard and stethoscope in hand, clad only in a pair of tight black boxers and his newly acquired lab coat. He looked  _incredible_ , and Finn let out a pathetic whimper at the sight of him.

“Mr Lightwood?”

Finn nodded slowly, sitting up straight, his studies  _long_  forgotten.

Julian looked over the ‘notes’ attached to his clipboard and hummed, setting it aside on the desk as he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck, idly fiddling with it as he walked around to Finn’s side of the bed.

He sat down, the lab coat falling open, Finn unable to resist letting his eyes rake over all that delicious, lean muscle. “Now,” Julian began, placing his hand upon Finn’s knee and squeezing. “I hear you have an  _ache_  that you need assistance with?”

Finn’s brain short-circuited, both shocked and  _definitely_  aroused as Julian leaned in, pushing his palm up the thigh of Finn’s loose pyjama bottoms. “Um, yes…  _yes_  I do. Have an ache. I do.”

Julian’s facade faltered for a second, a bloom of colour painting his cheeks. He pressed a finger to the centre of Finn’s chest, pushing him down against the mattress. He proceeded to straddle Finn’s waist, his white coat trailing behind him like cape.

Julian placed cold hands beneath the hem of Finn’s t-shirt, pushing it up and tugging it over his head. He pressed the stethoscope to Finn’s chest, swatting a roaming hand away as he listened. “Hmm, your heart is racing. Are you anxious?  _Excited_?”

Finn grinned, more than pleased to play along. “I feel… hot. Oh, Doctor, I think I’mburningup…”

Julian was paying close attention, the light pink flush upon his cheeks deepening, spreading like spilled wine over his chest.

He cleared his throat, his voice coming out husky regardless. “Yes, you’re  _very_  hot, aren’t you?” He splayed his palm upon Finn’s stomach, trailing down,  _lower_  until he was toying with the waistband of his trousers. “Maybe if we shed a few layers, we can get to the  _bottom_  of this.”

Finn couldn’t stifle the laugh that escaped his lips, pressing his hand over his mouth to at least reduce the volume. Julian looked thoroughly embarrassed, groaning and poking Finn in the ribs to try and still his manic laughter.

“Hey! You ruined it,” he huffed, pulling his lab coat together in what looked like an attempt to reclaim his dignity.

Finn pouted, sitting up to grab at the lapels of the Julian’s coat, reeling him closer. “Please,  _Doctor,_  won’t youhelp me _?”_

Julian offered him a crooked, michevious grin, whimpering helplessly as Finn started to suck quick bruises upon his throat.

Julian caged him in with his big body, the full weight of him pinning Finn down against the mattress. “Open wide,” he purred, resulting in both of them falling into a fit of giggles.


	11. Aurora.

She doesn’t know his name, doesn’t _care_ as he pushes her against the wall, firm hands gripping her waist, otherworldly violet eyes burning into her sky-blue.

He grins, and it’s wolfish, deadly, makes her shudder, as she tilts her head to bare her throat. He growls, a rumble deep in his chest as he surges forward, perfect lips pressed to her jugular, tongue running over the quicksilver thrum of her pulse.

She arches against him, feeling an unmistakable hardness press against her hip. It makes her mouth water, and all she wants to do is pin him down, get to all that delicious, tawny skin, map every muscle until she has every inch of him committed to memory.

The party continues outside the door, the dark closet they’d slipped into a welcome reprieve from the horrendous social constructs that come with being at a frat house. She’s fed up of it, _all_ of it, and this mysterious man had slipped into her world at just the right time. A saviour.

He grips her thigh, hitching it around his waist, the new angle affording her a better feel of his erection, and, _god_ she wants him, wants him more than anything. 

Her head is swimming, this man is a stranger, no matter how entrancing, and she was being reckless, but how could she _not_ want this when his hand was sliding up her thigh like that, pushing up under the hem of her skirt, fingertips stroking over the seam of her underwear.

”You’re so beautiful,” he purrs, pulling away, those beautiful violet eyes now eclipsed by huge, blown-black pupils. His lips are parted, kiss-swollen and beyond tempting. He watches her intently, his gaze a brand as he pushes her underwear aside, his finger tracing, teasing. She was so, _so_ wet she was almost embarrassed, but swiftly lost her ability to think, let alone care as that teasing digit pushes it’s way inside her.

He curls his finger, beckoning as she shudders against him, her hips bucking shamelessly, fingers clawing at his shoulders for purchase as her legs threaten to give way beneath her.

”Please. Oh my god, _please_ ,” she manages, voice a broken, wrecked thing.

He groans, the noise sinful, yet not as sinful as him. She’s ready to sell her soul, commit murder, _anything_ to feel him. She needs more, and she needs it now.

”Fuck me, I need… I _need_ ,” she pleads, tugging his hand from beneath her skirt, the loss of contact devastating, but she has her heart set on something much more satisfying. She plants her hand on his chest and shoves, pushing him until the backs of his thighs hit the edge of a rickety old table.

She reaches behind him, pushing the contents of the table to the floor with a sweep of her arm. She sits atop the wobbling surface, spreads her legs and reels him in by the flimsy fabric of his barely-there shirt. Her lips meet his, her hands pushing into cloud-white hair, nails scratching at his scalp, making him shiver.

They break apart, gazes locking once more as she reaches down and undoes his jeans, wasting no time in getting inside his briefs, relishing in the way he bucks into her curled fist as she strokes him. “Do you have…”

He nods, fumbling for his wallet and produces a foil packet. She snatches it from him, her lip tugged between her teeth as she rips it open, rolling it down his impressive length.

”Wait!” He mumbles, stilling her just as she’s placing him at her entrance. “What’s your name?”

She exhales sharply, taken aback. “Uh… Aurora. What’s yours?”

He smiles, a genuine, beautiful thing. “Asra.” He catches her chin between his fingers, leaning in to press a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. “ _Aurora_ ,” he purrs, and her name has never sounded better than it does rolling off his tongue.

She can’t help the smile that curls at her lips, nor the whimper that falls from them as he finally pushes inside, _slowly_ sheathing himself to the hilt, inch by perfect inch. Her head falls to his shoulder as she adjusts around him, the feel of him filling her pure bliss, but nothing can feel as good as when he begins to move.

She pushes her hands up beneath his shirt, greedily roaming over strong shoulders, his bare skin hot to the touch as he thrusts into her. She whimpers, her lips parted, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the line of his shoulder. “Faster.”

He growls, hands covering the curve of her ass, pulling and pushing at her, the table knocking against the wall loudly. They both giggle at the totally _not_ subtle noise before he captures her lips with his own once again. The kiss is desperate, like nothing she’s ever felt as she feels herself getting close. As if by way of telepathy he snakes a hand between them, pressing a finger to that tight bundle of nerves, dancing in circles, unstitching her piece by piece. 

Her breath hitches in her throat, and it feels good, _too_ good to be real as her orgasm washes over her. Her legs tremble around his waist, pulling him close, as close as possible. He mumbles incoherencies into her ear, his hips stuttering as he cries out, pushing as deep as he can as he comes.

They sit in silence, nothing but their panting breaths filling the small space around them. Then, he reaches up and brushes messy hair behind her ear, his eyes wide with wonder, sparkling. “Aurora,” he grins. “Nice to meet you.”

She can’t help but smile back, a terrible, annoying flutter blossoming in her chest. “Nice to meet you too.”

”Come home with me?” He blurts our, seemingly startled by his own boldness. “I… if you want to, that is. My dorm is just he—“

She covers his lips with her finger, hushing him. “Yes. Yes, I’ll come home with you.”

The smile that breaks out on his face is like an awakening, and all she can think is how well and truly _screwed_ she is. Her brother warned her not to fall for men so easily, that it would be her downfall. 

But, _oh_ what a sweet downfall this would be. 


	12. Metal

“You have all of ten minutes before I really have to leave for class, Finnegan,” Julian groans, shifting against the mattress as his boyfriend crawls cover him, naked and  _beautiful_ , and apparently not willing to let him out of bed this morning until he’s had his way with him.

Finn clicks his tongue, shaking his head as he edges up the hem of Julian’s t-shirt with greedy fingers, pushing it up and over his head, throwing it over his shoulder where it wouldn’t dare keep him from all that bare skin any longer. “Challenge accepted.”

He drags his hands over the perfect undulations of Julian’s body, starting at his chest and moving down,  _down_ , toward his stomach, lower still, pressing his thumbs over those sinful, arching hipbones, a perfect ‘v’ framing the light dusting of auburn hair that leads directly towards the promised land.

Finn grins up at him wickedly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips before he pauses his exploration, leaning into capture Julian’s mouth in a quick, messy kiss.

“Nine minutes,” Julian mumbles, voice decidedly raspy, even as he tries his hardest to sound unaffected.

“Such a shame,” Finn groans, lips kissing a trail down his jaw, throat, collarbone, chest. “I want to taste every inch of you, memorise every single sound that I can pull from you.” More kisses over his ribs, abdomen. ”I want to watch your face as you come, as you scream my na—“

“ _Finnegan!_ ”

“Fine, fine…” Finn smirks, loving flustering him like this, looking up at him through long lashes before he leans in, carefully sucking at the bar that runs through his nipple, the familiar tang of metal warm where he rolls it upon his tongue.

Julian’s hips buck up off the mattress as Finn lightly scrapes his teeth over the sensitive peak, the silver balls that frame it clicking noisily against his teeth, Julian crying out, fingers clawing at Finn’s shoulder, wanting to push him away but pulling him closer at the same time.

The noises that leave his parted lips as Finn curls a hand around his length are low, fierce,  _desperate_ , only egging Finn on further, and making the ache between his own legs almost impossible to ignore.

Finn strokes him as he continues to roll his nipple over his tongue, letting the bar run over his bottom lip, feeling the peak tighten, puckering. Julian gasps, every muscle in his body wound tight tight  _tight_ , the noise filtering off into a delicious groan, fingers digging harder into Finn’s shoulder.

He rocks his hips up, needily pushing into Finn’s curled fist as he comes, Finn burying his face into the warm crook of Julian’s neck, biting down gently just to drive him that little bit wilder.

“How many minutes left to spare?” Finn grins, cocky as ever.

Julian growls, glancing over at the clock on the nightstand. “One.”


End file.
